


Just met somebody new

by Tigergaze



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Jim is a prostitute, Kissing, M/M, Younger seb, later chapters will feature:, more tags to come as chapters go up, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergaze/pseuds/Tigergaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve year old Sebastian meets a young prostitute named Jim one night outside a pub. The meeting is the start of something important and agonizing. </p><p>First chapter is innocent enough but will get heavier in the following. Rating and more graphic tags aimed more at such chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just came out of no where one day while watching telly. It was highly unplanned but I hope someone enjoys it at least.

The first time Sebastian sees two men having sex is when he’s twelve.

The boy had been sitting outside of a grim looking pub, waiting for his father to finish up and take him home. Of course, it had been a few hours since the man had disappeared inside and it could be a few more before there was any chance of getting to bed. So the little blond just sits on the steps, looking at his shoes or the people passing by.

It's mostly quiet, nothing particularly amazing or interesting happening. On occasion a police car drives by and the boy fantasizes about being taken away from his life, being given a happy new one. They never see him though, he's where he belongs. Sebastian is lost in these thoughts when he first hears the sound. Raising his head, the boy listens intently. It sounds like a wounded animal, a sort of whining. Looking about, he hears the sound again along with other, deeper noises that sound similar the ones his father makes when he looks at magazines, the ones with the girls in their underwear.

Heart beating a little bit faster, Sebastian slowly gets to his feet and peers around the corner, not sure what to expect.

The sight that met him stays with Sebastian for the rest of his life.

At first, it doesn’t really make sense to the boy, one man half pressed again a wall while another is scooted right up against the first mans bum. His face is turned away but Moran knows that the winning sound is coming from him. At first Sebastian thinks they might be wrestling but he knows that's not right. The smaller mans pants and underwear are about his ankles, the pale skin of his legs and torso exposed as the taller male shoves up against him again and again. It looks sore and painful but the pleasant moans and whines from them both suggest otherwise. 

A part of Sebastian knows what this is, a pink tinge across his face as a result. The boy also knows he shouldn’t be looking, that this was something to be done in a bed room and not the alleyway.

With feet unable to move, the boy watch's shamefully.

It’s when the smaller man’s head turns to face Sebastian that everything changes.

The boy has never seen someone so beautiful. If he believed in angels, Sebastian would be sure this one was. The man is in fact a boy, well into his teens but much younger then the stranger on top of him. He has smooth looking skin, pale like ice-cream. His lips are red, maybe from making those noises but Sebastian wouldn't be surprised if they are that perfect shade naturally. 

So pretty.

All of a sudden the older boy lets out a gasp, arching his back and cracking his brown eyes open.

Sebastian gets caught looking at them, standing there like a puppy.

The little blond jerks back around the corner, heart trying to tear out of his chest.

He was in trouble, so much trouble.

Moran slowly sits back on the step, waiting for one or both men to come around and yell him, maybe slap him for being a dirty spy.

It’s a good few minutes before someone does round the corner and it is not the pretty older boy either. The taller stranger comes first, zipping up his fly as if he had just gone to the toilet. He sneers at Sebastian and shoves his head out of the way with a dirty had as he goes back into the pub.

Moran glares after him but says nothing, huffing a little and combing a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it.

A soft hand brush’s with Sebastian’s and the boy stills, looking up at the figure that has appeared.

“It looks better this way…”

The blond is frozen as the young strangers hand moves his hair about, shifting it in a way that feels odd but good.

“Very cool…”

Looking up, the boy sees his angel before him grinning. His pants are back up and his face isn’t as red as it was. He doesn’t sound English, he’s from somewhere else.

“Did…did that man hurt you?” Sebastian squeaks, wishing that his voice sounded more impressive, deeper like in the films. The other blinks at him, toffee eyes surprised before he grins, chuckling. “Nah, no need to worry…” The older boy looked the smaller over, taking in the mound of blond hair on Sebastian’s head. “Aren’t you a gentleman to ask…”

In that second, Moran knew that his deepest wish was to get the other to like him.

That smile makes his tummy feel a little sick with nerves.

“Yeah well…if he did…I would have sorted him out…” Sebastian huffs, trying to impress, be tough.

The young man laughs, amused at the little tiger cub In front of him. “Oh I’m sure you would have…What’s your name?”

“Sebastian…”

“I’m Jim…Why are you out here all by yourself?” He glanced at the pub door. “Your old man in there?”

Sebastian nods. “Yeah…he said he’d only be another five minutes but…”

“But that was an hour ago right?” Jim sighs, shaking his head. “Want to come to the shop?”

“What for?”

“I’ll buy you a treat for looking out for me…”

The boy smiles, pride welling up in him. “Okay.” He gets to his feet, trying not to blush too hard as Jim takes his hand. They walk to the shop down the street, Moran wishing that they could go slower to make the time last.

Jim lets Sebastian pick out a drink, any one that he wants. The boy wish’s that he liked the taste of beer, that’s what older boys drank. Jim might think he was really cool but it only ever made Sebastian sick and that was the last thing Moran wanted to do in front of Jim. He needed to impress.

Eventually he picks a drink and then Jim lets him pick something else, a sweet of some soft.

Moran chooses a chocolate bar. He feels a little guilty about it, mostly because a large part of him wants to watch Jim eat chocolate.

As the older boy pulls out his money, a wad of cash in his hand, the Sebastian frowns. “Aren’t you getting anything?” The Irish boy considers then adds a pack of gum to the lot. It will make Jim's mouth taste like watermelon and Sebastian’s feels his own mouth go dry at the idea.

Back at the pub, Hes delighted when Jim sits down next to him on the steps, seemly in no hurry to go. He shares all his reward with Jim, passing him the drink can and watching the other as he sips down the fizzy liquid

“Do you have a boyfriend?” The blond asks, trying to sound casual. Like he isn’t desperate for the older boy’s affection.

Jim shakes his head and hands the can back to Sebastian. There is a mark on the metal, Jim must be wearing some sort of gloss on his lips. Sebastian stares at it.  “So…that man…”

“Is Just a man.”

Moran nods, pleased that Jim didn’t have that arse for a boyfriend.

“Why do you ask?” Jim grins, cocking his head at the younger. Little Sebastian feels his face go all hot and shrugs, still looking at the can.

“You wearing lipstick?”

Jim chuckles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a little stick no bigger than his baby finger. He passes it to Sebastian, who weighs it in his hand before turning it over.

“Wild cherry…” Moran murmurs, reading the label.

There is the sound of a car and before Sebastian can protest, Jim is up and walking to it. He talks to whoever is inside. They speak for a few moments before Jim pulls a little square packet from his pants and shows it to the man, moving it between his fingers. Sebastian’s gut tightens. He’s not sure what it is but his dad has a few on his bedroom floor.

The stranger reaches up and strokes the side of Jim’s bare arm before the older boy leans in and kisses the driver.

He sees Jim slip another wad of cash into his back pocket before pulling away and heading around to get into the passenger seat. He glances over his shoulder gives a little wave to the boy.

“Bye Sebastian…”

“Your cherry thing…” the boy calls, holding it up for Jim to see.

_Don’t go. Not with him. Stay with me._

“Mind it for me…” Jim smiles, winking at the boy before climbing into the car.

And just like that, the angel is gone and Sebastian is alone.

The twelve year old gazes after the car for a long time before he gets to his feet and heads into the alley. He rummages though a recycling bin and finds a clean paper bag. Into it, he places the now empty can, Jims lip gloss and the folded up wrapper of the chocolate bar. The boy smiles when he sees that a stick of gum fell out of the pack Jim had bought. Moran adds that to the bag and puts it in the secret pocket of his jacket.

Later when he is home and his father is passed out on the sofa, Sebastian washes out the can, making sure not to smudge the print of Jim’s lips on the metal. The boy goes into his room and dives under the bed, fetching the secret shoe box that he hides all his treasures in.

In goes the can, the sweet wrapper and the stick of gum. He is about to add the lip gloss in when he stops, eyes glued to it. Sebastian doesn’t put that in; instead he lies in bed that night, turning it over and over with his fingers.

The blond slips the cap off and sniffs it curiously. It was good, sweet and comforting in a way that he doesn’t understand.

Sebastian sleeps with the little stick of gloss in his hand, unaware that he has fallen in love for the first time.

 

Chapter end ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first meeting with Jim, Sebastian is determined to see the older boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop had a bit of an accident and its screen died. Had to get a new one hence the lack of chapters. That plus starting University, I've been very busy. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains brief attempted non-con but its short and not very explicit.

Sebastian worries that he might ever see Jim again.

The issue plagues and keeps him awake the following nights after their first meeting. The boy decides that it just wasn’t an option, something that he will not let happen. Despite how much he hates having to hang around the pub, he knows it is his best chance at finding Jim.

Taking up the position he had been in before, Sebastian sits on the steps of the shoddy pub, peering into the alley now and then, hoping that the older boy might just appear.

It was on his fourth night trying that he got any results. The boy had been sitting for what felt like hours, watching the different cars and buses drive past when he hears a loud groan from the alleyway.

Hopes raised, the blond Scoots to the edge. He fights back a grin when he finally sets his sights on Jim again.

He looks as good as before, maybe even better. Tight jeans, hiked up underwear for show, a shirt with short sleeves that Sebastian can see was open, the sides flapping a little with every movement of the Irish boy’s body.

It does hurt to see Jim with another man, different from the one before. This one is older and his hands look dirty, roaming over Jim’s body, feeling and groping at his bum.

Sebastian feels guilty watching, knowing that at this part he should look away and wait until Jim is done.

The Irish boy breaks the kiss he is engaged in, sinks to his knees and starts to undo the man’s belt.  At this, it becomes too much for Sebastian and he shifts back to the steps. His face feels hot  all of a sudden, all of him does.  All the boy can think about is Jims cherry lips and he licks his own without knowing.

Sebastian presses his legs together, trying to ignore the nasty names that the man was calling Jim.

The older boy deserves better.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for things to escalate.

“Where you goin’?”

“I gave you what you paid for.”

“Don’t be like that, come ‘ere.”

Sebastian is on his feet the second he hears distress noises from Jim. The man is hurting Jim and te boy wants to rush in and punch the stranger who dared hurt the other boy. He hesitates however, nervous welling up in him. He’s not big like his father; he’s not strong like him either. How is he meant to inspire fear when he is still a little blond boy?

Jim yells and there comes the terrible sound of a slap, echoing up the alley, into Sebastian’s bones.

It sparks something inside the boy, a terrible hate that lies growing in him day after day. Moran clenches his fist as a tough enters his head.

What would he do if It was his father hurting Jim?

With a deep breathe Sebastian tugs up his hood, trying to hide his face as best he can. In the alley way the man is all over Jim, pressing him hard against the wall. With one arm bent painfully behind his back, Jim can do little as he struggles to buck the man off him, letting out hisses and snarls.

Sebastian doesn’t give the man a warning, he doesn’t deserve one.

Walking down towards them, his feet barely making noise against the concrete, Sebastian grabs one of the many bottles about the ground and throws it at the man. With a loud cracking noise it strikes the man’s skull, making the stranger cry out.  Clutching at the back of his head, the stranger staggers away from Jim.

Moving fast to put himself between the two figures, Sebastian throws another bottle one at the man’s feet, growling a little.

“Piss off!” He yells, trying to be tough like his father, like the older boys that made people cross the street so they didn’t have to walk by them.

Clearly dazed, the man swears and fumbles his way through the side door of the pub.

After a few heart beats, Sebastian hurries over to Jim. All his anger is gone to be replaced by concern for the Irish boy. “Jim, Jim are you okay?!” He looks at Sebastian for a moment, pale check red from the hard slap he received.

“…If you’d missed he would have killed you, you know…” Jim says, watching the younger boy carefully. He blushes and nods a little. “Yeah…but I didn’t miss…so…”

Jim blinks then grins at Sebastian, letting out a sigh. He takes a minute to fix his clothing. Sebastian being a gentlemen, keeps his eyes on his shoes.

“Can I walk you home?” He murmured all of a sudden, eyes cast down as his foot ground against the concrete.

Sebastian feels a hand on his head and he glances up to see Jim smiling softly at him. “Sure. Best we not hang around here much longer…”

* * *

Sebastian walks contently next to Jim, trying not to beam with pride. He’s never proud of himself but helping Jim makes him feel ten feet tall. He risks slipping his hands into Jims and finds that the Irish boy doesn’t pull away.

Sebastian had thought that once they were off the street, that his nerves would calm but if anything being inside Jims home makes him more edgy.

“You live alone? Don’t you get scared?”

Jim grins tiredly, shaking his head.

“No. I don’t spook easy, don’t worry.”

Sebastian makes sure to look somewhere other than Jims face as to hid the slight red ting there.

The flat is small but cosy. Jim has made himself a little nest out of the two room apartment. Moran is reminded of the box he had had when he was younger, pretending it was a cave and taking naps in the safe, soft dark it provided.

Sebastian doesn’t want to see the cracks in the wall, the stains of mould on the roof, pretending that it’s warmer than it actually is. He wants Jim to live in a palace because the boy thinks the other is worth nothing less.

The older boy shuffles into his bedroom, a slowness washing over him. He seems so very tired, his thin shoulders weighed down with troubles that Sebastian is too young to see. The boy waits like a well-trained pup before moving.

“Come here…”

Slowly stepping into the older boys room, Sebastian keeps his eyes on his feet. Jim has rid himself of his clothing, everything bar his underwear. Despite the urge to look up, Moran just chews at his lip, trying to be good.

It is only after Jim had pulled on a long shirt that goes down to his thighs and has crawled into bed dose the little blond look up.

“It’s late Seb…” Jim yawns, rubbing his face and cocking his head at the other. “Too late for an eleven year old to go walking about on the streets…”

“I’m twelve…” Sebastian corrects quickly, huffing a little. As if one year’s difference will make him a suitable suitor for Jim.

The older boy looks at him fondly before chuckling and lying back in the bed.

“Sleep in your clothes or take one of my big shirts, I don’t mind. Just get in.”

Sebastian’s ears suddenly grow hot and the boy swallows at the idea of sharing a bed with Jim. He shifts for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Not wanting to make Jim mad with his indecision however, He picks out a large t-shirt and slips into that. Sebastian folds his cloths and sets them on a chair against the wall. The blond climbs onto the bed, the mattress dipping here and there as he moved.

“Are we going to sleep?” He whispers to the older boy, not sure if he’s awake.

“Well we’re not playing chess…” Jim’s breaths back, looking undisturbed by the question.

Sebastian steals a greedy moment to just look at the other in the bed. Lying on his side like that, he seems a littler smaller than normal. In fact, when you took away those clingy cloths, the mischievous smirk and the confident walk that Jim worked so hard on, really, the Irish youth looked a lot younger.

Climbing under the covers, Sebastian wiggles close to Jim for heat. He lays his head down, unable to look away from the others face.

“Don’t stare.” Jim grumbles, tugging the covers upon them a little more without opening his eyes.

Sebastian instant snaps his eyes shut, face flushed at being caught. He doesn’t want to upset Jim, though a part of him knows that the older boy is just very sleepy, making him cranky like a bear.

Sebastian doesn’t want to shut his eyes though, not right now. When he dose, all the boy can see is Jim on his knees in front of that man’s crotch, Jims face pressed against the wall as another man shoves into him from behind.

“Why…why do you let those men do that to you?” The boy asks tentatively, slowly opening his eyes again.

Jim lets out a sigh, nuzzling into his pillow. “Because they give me money Seb, it’s a job…”

Not a job Moran has ever heard of. He wished Jim was something different, a teacher or a vet maybe. Nothing that made men want to hurt him and touch under his clothing.

The blond lets out a soft noise when he feels a soft hand rest on his cheek, stroking it.

“It’s not always like tonight…” The older assured, cracking his eyes open to gaze at the little boy next to him. “Thank you for earlier. You did good tiger.” Jim grinned, tapping the boy’s nose softly before pulling his hand back to his own chest.

Sebastian smiles wide with pride, his face bright pink but he is unashamed.

Praise from Jim was like finding gold.

“You’re really pretty...”

Sebastian blurts out, his heart to swollen with joy to think about what he’s saying.

Jim grins softly and shuts his eyes again.

“Go to sleep Seb…”

The younger nods but scoots closer, just enough to slip his hand back into Jim's.

He dose wish to stay awake, keep watch for anything that might want to do them harm but like most little boys he falls asleep fast, tired out from the day.

The two rest easy, fingers intertwined between their softly beating hearts.

 

Chapter end ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubling behavior from Sebastian's father sparks Jim to make some changes in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how late I am for updating this! Collage keeps you so busy I just have not had any time to do this. I actually didn't think anyone was bothered with it but some lovely comments recently pushed me to add this. Now, its only something small to tide you over but I figured something was better then nothing!

It’s been a while since Sebastian has been in hospital so it’s not a huge shock when he wakes up in a bed that isn’t his own. The familiar off white colour of the floor and walls greets him before he shuts his eyes again and curls under the blanket. Being in hospital doesn’t mean anything besides getting some rest without worrying about his father bursting into his room.

The man won’t come within a meter of the building and it’s always been a wonder how Sebastian ends up here in the first place.

However, this is defiantly the blonde’s favourite time in hospital because this time Jim comes to see him. The Older boy arrives with a large Tiger teddy and a cake for them to share. It reminds Sebastian of a birthday party except one of his eyes is bandaged and he’s got five stiches in his lip.

“This looks very painful…” Jim murmurs, examining the younger’s face with a frown. Despite himself, Sebastian can’t stop grinning because Jim is here and that means Jim cares about what happens to him. “It’s not so bad…” The boy says, taking a sip of his fizzy drink, a few little drops of dark liquid escaping the end of his straw.

The older doesn’t ask what happened, he already knows. He’s been where Moran is and knows what happens when you live with violent men.

They chat and Jim cuts the cake, keeping little Sebastian happy and distracted from the reality of things.

“So…How long until you can leave?” It’s almost time for Jim’s visit to end and there are a few things that need sorting out before he goes.

Sebastian tries to remember what the doctor said but most of it was a haze given the amount of painkillers he had been on when they spoke. “A week I think…”

“And after that…?”

The boy’s tongue tentatively brushes over the stiches and he winces. “I go home…”

The prospect is disheartening and Sebastian looks at his new Tiger, who takes up a whole chair. It makes him feel a little better. 

Jim lets out a displeased noise but says nothing. He watch’s the blond in the bed, all beat up and bandaged. He’s lucky to still have the use if his right eye, to be alive at all. It’s a warning sign of escalating danger.

“How about you move in with me instead?” Jim offers, that brilliant smile making the youngers heart beat faster. “Move in with you? Into your apartment? But…you only have one bed…”

“That didn’t stop you last time.” The Irish boy teases and excitement tingles in Sebastian’s toes.

So they agree on a plan and Sebastian gives Jim his home address. When the he asks for a key Jim learns that the door doesn’t lock and he can walk in.

Kissing his head, Jim tells him to rest.

Later in the next night when Jim knows Sebastian’s father is well settled in a pub, he slips into the Moran family’s apartment. It’s a good reminded to the boy of the life that he left behind. Sure, he hated having to put up with stupid men who thought they were special because he lets them us his body for pleasure but it’s far better than this. The place stinks and he can’t see the floor with all the rubbish. The walls are covered in stains and the evidence of drugs lay on the coffee table in front of the rotting sofa.

Sebastian, his sweet little fighter has been dying in this place and the time had come to end it. All the boys’ possessions fit into one box and it’s rather sickening. Sebastian has written a list of where his valuables are hidden and the older boy makes sure to get everything because he would sooner punch a policeman then let anyone drag Sebastian back here. This is a future tomb and Jim doesn’t look back once he’s left it behind.

The next time he sees Sebastian the boy looks like he’s actually sleeping well for the first time in his life. He wheezes a little with each breath but his face is at peace. Jim pulls up a chair next to the bed and starts to read, his soft hand resting over one of Sebastian’s.

The room is filled with a safe silence as Jim guards his brave tiger cub.

 

Chapter end ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am worried because the next chapter is doing to get drastically more dark so if you are reading for the fluff I want to give you a heads up for the tone change.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked! Sorry for how short it is.  
> Comments and Kudos are so appreciated as they help motivate me to write as I don't think anyone reads these.  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
